Fleeing Truth
by SerpentPoison
Summary: InuYasha and his friends run across a pregnant inu youkai that they allow to travel with them. Why is she running from the father of her child and why does Naraku want this baby so badly? SesshomaruXOC


**A/N: Well, this idea kinda popped into my head so I decided to run with it and see if it goes anywhere. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha :(**

* * *

Haruka would have been lying to herself if she said that she didn't panic when she first woke up. She sat up slowly, careful not to fall out of the tree that she had apparently fallen asleep in. She was located in a tall, sturdy tree on the edge of a clearing that was complete with a hot springs. Haruka blinked, finally remembering where she was.

She let out a breathy sigh, "That's right. I ran away."

The lithe woman dropped from the tree and stood up to her full height, stretching out her limbs gingerly. She quickly shed her clothing and plunged into the hot spring before the cool air could register. Haruka hummed softly to herself as she bathed. She pointedly ignored when the sounds of the forest grew quiet at her song, apparently quite use to the odd occurrence.

"Keh, can you at least try to keep up? We'll never catch Naraku at this rate!" a loud voice rose over the forest.

"InuYasha! He's a kid, don't push him!" a higher pitched female scolded loudly, causing Haruka to wince slightly.

Haruka scrambled out of the hot springs and into her clothes, getting them wet in the process. She rubbed her sensitive ears tenderly before leaping into a nearby tree, not a moment too soon. The woman had just settled into the tree quietly before a very strange group walked into the clearing.

"Wait," the boy leading the group paused, sniffing the air cautiously, "Someone is here."

Haruka scowled and dropped in front of the group from her tree. She eyed the boy who had sniffed her out irritably, "You have a sharp nose for a hanyou."

The boy snarled at her, dog ears twitching in annoyance.

Haruka ignored his challenge and examined the group behind him. The human monk and demon exterminator tensed as her eyes slid across them. The demon exterminator gripped her large weapon tighter. Hiding slightly behind them at their feet was a small kitsune. A large two-tailed cat youkai hissed a warning to their observer. A strangely dressed human miko was clinging to the hanyou.

Tentatively, the miko stepped forward in an attempt to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and to presumably introduce herself.

"Miko, do not touch me," Haruka warned sharply, "I will be forced to hurt you."

"Don't talk to Kagome like that," the demon exterminator bristled, moving forward.

"Sango, stop," InuYasha said quietly after another thoughtful sniff.

"InuYasha! You can't let some stranger talk to Kagome like that!" the demon exterminator, Sango exclaimed.

Haruka exhaled sharply, her eyes back on the hanyou. InuYasha? He did smelled familiar. She took a reluctant step back, watching the scene unfold.

Sango placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation. The miko, Kagome apparently, was just looking at the hanyou with a hurt expression.

InuYasha huffed, "She is inu youkai and she is knocked up. It's not right to attack her."

"How do you know that?" the monk asked curiously.

InuYasha crossed his arms and glared at him, "We always know when the bitches are pregnant. They become very over protective and dangerous. Males have to know."

The hanyou turned to Haruka, "Speaking of which, where is your mate? I'm surprised he isn't with you constantly."

Haruka paled and looked away from the prying eyes, "I hardly think that's any of your business."

Kagome placed a soft hand on Haruka's shoulder, causing the woman to jerk back and growl. The miko smiled sadly and guessed, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Haruka gave a terse nod, inciting a snort from InuYasha.

"Stupid woman," InuYasha snapped.

Haruka growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Keh, it's the male's responsibility to protect his bitch," InuYasha snapped.

"Don't keep calling her that! That's so insulting," Kagome continued, the threat of 'sit' looming in the near future.

"It's not an insult. We are female inu youkai, it's just what we are," Haruka interjected before a fight broke out.

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and shook her head when the miko looked like she was about to continue the conversation.

To Haruka, she said, "I'm Sango. I know that giving birth for youkai is especially strenuous and even worse when your mate is not around. If you would like, you are welcome to travel with us."

To his friends' surprise, InuYasha did not object, opting to watch silently.

Haruka casted a glance at InuYasha before nodding and extending her hand, "I am Haruka."

* * *

Sango observed Haruka from across the fire as everyone settled down to eat. The newest edition to their group was examining the cooked rabbit that Kagome had handed her. Haruka's long white hair was pulled back, revealing her delicately pointed ears. Instead of the usual gold that Sango was use to seeing in the eyes of inu youkai, Haruka had bright blue eyes. She was tall for a female, a few inches taller than InuYasha. She had light blue markings on her face similar to those that Sango had seen on Sesshomaru, though she only had one smaller stripe on each side of her face under her eyes. Haruka was wearing black hakama pants and a simple white shirt with long, flowing sleeves. At her side was a long sword in a plain and rather unimpressive looking sheath, but if Sango had to guess, the blade itself was quite another story.

"Is something wrong with your food, Haruka?" Kagome asked curiously when she noticed the youkai's scrutiny.

"Why do you place it in the fire and ruin the meat in such a way?" she asked directly after sampling the rabbit.

Kagome looked surprised, "You don't cook your food?"

"Most youkai don't," InuYasha said with a mouthful of ramen.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Kagome asked, clearly upset, "I would've been able to find something for her if I had known. I have a lot of fruits and vegetables if you would like, Haruka."

Haruka shook her head and answered, "I require meat to keep up stamina and health in my current situation. This is perfectly acceptable."

Kagome looked incredibly put off, giving the inu youkai a frown. She huffed and continued eating her meal.

InuYasha didn't even give the exchange acknowledgement. He was fidgeting nervously with his Tessaiga, not making eye contact with anyone. The hanyou stood suddenly, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"There's something out there," InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, the sun's going to set any minute now," Kagome said quietly.

Haruka tilted her head to the side as she listened to the two argue.

"Please, go on and tell everyone about it!" InuYasha snapped.

Haruka sighed and stood gracefully, gaining the attention of the two.

"I'll assist you, InuYasha."

* * *

**A/N: An intro chapter, but what do you think? Review! :) I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this but if I get enough support, I will!**


End file.
